


V_nikiforov Posted a New Photo

by undermyumbreon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Instagram, M/M, One Shot, Post canon, Post-Canon, VictUuri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: After Yuuri wins the gold medal at a major skating competition, beating his own fiancé in the process, Victor insists that there's one more thing that must be done to commemorate the momentous occasion.





	V_nikiforov Posted a New Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Story is based on a piece of fan art done by Tumblr user amberultramarine!
> 
> View Art Here: https://amberultramarine.tumblr.com/post/166680457072/what-do-you-mean-this-didnt-happen-at-some-point
> 
> amberultramarine's Tumblr: https://amberultramarine.tumblr.com/

     “Isn’t this a little excessive?”  
     “Nonsense,” Victor refuted, an excited grin spreading out across his face. “I think your fans will love it.”  
     “Everyone already knows that I won the gold medal,” Yuuri pointed out. “I posted about it on Twitter. Plenty of people already interviewed me after the competition was over. I’m sure there are enough articles written about me by now. Isn’t that enough?”  
     Victor shook his head absentmindedly at Yuuri’s counterpoints. He was obviously set on sharing his fiancé’s success with the world one more time. The couple had just arrived back in Russia after a grueling, yet rewarding competition. One year after winning the silver medal in Barcelona, Yuuri had been able to snatch the gold. He had defeated his own fiancé, who was a tenth of a point behind from being prized the gold himself.  
     “Isn’t that enough?” Yuuri asked again, slightly louder this time.  
     “I just want to post about it, Yuuri.”  
     Yuuri knew that Victor was never the type to brag constantly. Nevertheless, Victor would dabble in showy behavior whenever Yuuri surpassed his peers in competition. It was even during their first year of training together where Victor flaunted the idea that Yuuri was bound to win the gold medal at the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona. Victor was only being openly proud of how far Yuuri had grown as a skater. He was there to give guidance and reassurance. Yuuri had to do the rest in order to get to the victory that he so desired to earn. As a coach, it was obvious that Victor would want to express his excitement over any possible developments that happened in Yuuri’s career.  
     “You really don’t need to do that, Victor,” Yuuri insisted. Yuuri had to admit to himself that a sliver of his mind was egging on the idea to flaunt his achievement. However, he was worried about coming off as a cocky competitor that thought he was the ultimate skating champion for only winning one gold medal. It would have been embarrassing given that his own fiancé was a five time gold medal winner who almost championed the younger skater at the competition.  
     “Just one photo for me, Yuuri? Please?” Victor was giving him an irresistible pouting face. Yuuri took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he let out a long sigh.  
     “Fine…I need to charge my phone first though. It died while we were on the flight.”  
     “While you do that, I’ll just get my jacket.”  
     “Which one?” Yuuri asked as he riffled through his backpack and pulled out a long extension cord with an electric prong accessory attached to one end.  
     “My Russia track suit one.”  
     “Why? Do you need to wash it right now?”  
     “No, I want you to wear it.”  
     “W-why?”  
     “Because.”  
     “Because…?” When Yuuri was not rewarded with an answer, he continued. “It’s in your duffle bag.”  
     Victor noisily dug his hands into his bag. Makkachin’s ears perked up as he pawed his way over to the source of the sounds, curious as to what his owner was trying to find. Yuuri decided that he would wait for Victor to fish the garment out of his luggage before asking him the same question again. He usually couldn’t predict what Victor had in mind when it came to artsy decisions like this one.  
     Yuuri made his way to the outlet hidden under the overhanging countertop of the kitchen island. After plugging in the charger, Yuuri weaved the cord between the barstools and left his phone on the counter.  
     “Okay, I got it,” Victor called to him. Yuuri walked back to the pile of luggage. Victor held his red and white Russia track suit top in his hands for Yuuri to see. Unfolded now, the jacket appeared slightly wrinkled from the travel home. He shuffled over to Yuuri and wrapped the top around the other man’s shoulders. Yuuri’s nose crinkled as he slipped his arms into the long sleeves.  
     “Victor, it smells a little.”  
     “I promise that you won’t have to wear it long.”  
     “Why do I even have to wear this?” Yuuri finally asked again, hoping his timing would grant him some clues.  
     “I told you that you’ll see soon.”  
     “What do you mean?”  
     “I feel like something is missing,” Victor mumbled, ignoring Yuuri’s question.  
     “Victor, what are you talking about?”  
     “I feel like there’s something missing that could make the photo-“  
     “No, why will I find out later what you’re doing with this photo? Can’t you just tell me now?”  
     “I’m going to post this onto Instagram,” Victor said off-handedly, scrolling through his phone.  
     “Victor, I know that already,” Yuuri huffed. “I know you said that you wanted me to show off the medal, but what does that have to do with your Russia jacket-“  
     “Oh!” Victor turned on his heels and headed out of the living room abruptly. Yuuri gawked, lost in the middle of his sentence after Victor’s rude departure. Where the heck was Victor even going with this, Yuuri thought. The odor of the jacket was starting to bother him when Victor returned. He was holding his phone in one hand while there was a bundle of blue in the other.  
     “What is-“ Yuuri began to ask before Victor held it up for him to see. It was the old, blue flower crown that Victor had worn years ago after snatching the gold medal at a previous competition. Victor had told Yuuri that a fan had tossed it onto the ice after the awards had been given out. No other flower crown or bouquet that had been given to him ever stood up in beauty to this display. Yuuri tentatively took the crown from Victor’s hands and placed it onto his hair. Internally, he was shaking his head at the whole ordeal. Victor stood back, holding his phone up over his face in portrait style.  
     “Okay, Yuuri! Smile!”  
     Mustering up the energy, Yuuri tried his best to present a normal looking grin at the camera. He was feeling unusually uneasy standing in his fiancé’s track jacket. What would people even think about that, Yuuri wondered. Would they think it was cute, or weird? Did it really matter what they thought? Just as Yuuri’s eyes met with the phone’s camera lens, a brisk movement suddenly appeared out of the corner of his eye. With the audible click of the camera feature, Victor dropped the phone down with a groan.  
     “Makkachin-“ the older man grumbled. Yuuri laughed nervously.  
     “Did you get it?”  
     “Yes, but Makkachin’s a big blurry ball in the corner-“  
     “Do I look okay?” Yuuri interjected, reaching down to pet their beloved dog. He very much didn’t want to have to pose for another photo.  
     “Yes, you look perfect!” Victor smiled. “But maybe we should do this again since Ma-“  
     “No, that’s good enough,” Yuuri insisted, standing up fully to shed the jacket off of his shoulders. “Can I see it?”  
     “Only if you let me take a better photo,” Victor offered.  
     “No, I really don’t want to,” Yuuri removed the flower crown from his head, laying it on top of a suitcase. “I’m sure it’s fine, even with Makkachin in it.”  
     “Then you’ll have to wait until your phone is charged to see it,” Victor taunted, smirking devilishly. Yuuri rolled his eyes.  
     “I can check it now as long as the phone’s in the charger-“  
     Without warning, Victor dashed to the outlet where Yuuri’s cell phone laid plugged in. Yuuri spun around wildly, gasping as Victor yanked the device from the charging cord and sprinted towards the bedroom.  
     “VICTOR!” Yuuri scolded loudly, running after him. It was too late though. Victor had holed himself up in their bedroom and locked the door. After fidgeting with the stubborn doorknob, Yuuri patted at the door. “Victor, give me my phone back!”  
     “Later, Yuuri,” Victor teased. Yuuri groaned as his hands slipped down the faux wood barrier. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to mind. Maybe he could find his laptop and- Yuuri paused, mulling over the thought before letting out another noise of utter frustration. His laptop was sitting nicely on his nightstand, plugged in and fully charged for usage. It wasn’t in his luggage because he knew that there would be no time to use it during the competition. He couldn’t seem to win today, could he? Maybe the universe was trying to balance the forces out after Yuuri’s major win. The cosmos were certainly preventing him from grasping small victories today.  
     After the absurd thoughts passed, Yuuri resided himself to waiting for Victor to come out. He could preoccupy himself with reading, television, or playing around with Makkachin. At some point, Victor would get hungry and would need to leave the bedroom. There were only so many hiding spots for the phone to be stashed away in anyway. Even if Victor left the room unattended briefly, Yuuri would find a way to sneak in.  
     At the time that Victor had barricaded himself away in the bedroom, it was the middle of the afternoon. Yuuri didn’t hear the door open until the sun had set and it was dark outside. Yuuri had been watching television with Makkachin by his side before he was rummaging through the refrigerator when Victor emerged from the hallway.  
     “I’m going to go get our mail from downstairs,” Victor stated. Yuuri did a double-take.  
     “O-okay. I’ll start making dinner then…” Victor flashed a smile at the younger man before whistling to Makkachin.  
     “I’ll be back in five minutes,” the older man promised, putting on his outdoor jacket as Makkachin bounded to his side. When the front door had closed behind the duo, Yuuri immediately slammed the refrigerator door shut and dashed to the bedroom. Yuuri desperately looked everywhere for his cell phone. He checked under the bed, in the nightstands, in the closet, and in the dresser drawers. He even resorted to getting on his hands and knees to look behind the toilet in the on-suite bathroom. With no luck, Yuuri crawled over to the sink vanity, opening the cabinet door and peering inside for his cell phone.  
     “Yuuri~!”  
     “AH-“ Yuuri jerked upward in surprise, hitting his head on the corner of the sink vanity. He let out a pained sound and immediately rubbed the sore area with his hand.  
     “I thought you might try and look in here,” Victor mused, a small stack of envelops in his hand.  
     “Victor…” Yuuri whispered. “I just want my phone back. Can I please have it?”  
     Victor put a finger to his lips, pretending to think over the request. Yuuri was quickly losing his patience. He was desperate to see how the photo had turned out.  
     “Alright, I will give it back to you,” Victor finally decided.  
     “Where is it?”  
     “I think it’s right… here!” Victor grabbed the top of his sweats with his free hand and began to pull it down. Yuuri sucked in a breath.  
     “NO-“  
     “I’m kidding!” Victor laughed, rolling his pants back up. As Yuuri made a choked noise, Victor reached into the pocket of his jacket. He retrieved the cell phone and flashed it out in the open, extending his arm out towards Yuuri. Yuuri huffed and snatched the device without hesitation.  
     “Did you post it yet?”  
     “Mm… not yet.” Yuuri’s mouth dropped open.   
     “You’re going to keep me waiting!?” he gawked.  
     “I guess so,” Victor winked, sauntering out of the on-suite bathroom as he deliberated to himself. “Maybe I’ll post it after dinner. Or maybe I should do it after I brush my teeth…”  
     “Then why did you take my phone if you weren’t going to post it now!?” Yuuri yelled after his fiancé. He received no response in return.  
     Hours after dinner, Victor decided to head to bed early. Before checking out for the night himself, Yuuri disconnected his phone from the charger. He had been able to plug it in after the hostage phone fiasco. Since Victor was already in bed, Yuuri decided to stay in the kitchen for a drink while he quickly browsed through his social media accounts.  
     Switching the cell phone on, he scrolled down his Twitter dashboard as he sipped on a cool glass of water. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a picture of himself appear in the mix of tweets. It took a moment for Yuuri to register that the photo was the exact one that Victor has taken earlier in the day. Heat immediately encased his cheeks as he clicked the Instagram link provided in the tweet. When the photograph completely loaded on the other website, Yuuri saw that he had a noticeably awkward smile while standing in front of the kitchen. He was blushing while wearing Victor’s track suit jacket and flower crown. His hands and fingers were crossed over one another in a nervous and shy fashion. A small chuckle slipped past Yuuri’s lips when he saw the brown blur of Makkachin jumping up into the frame from the bottom right corner of the photo. When Yuuri flicked down to read the caption, he couldn’t help but grin uncontrollably.  
  
“ **8,355 likes**  
**V_nikiforov** We can get married now~ #trophyhusband #goldmedal #katsukiyuuri  
View all 374 comments  
1 HOUR AGO”  
  
     Yuuri stared longingly at the words. It was true; they could finally get married now that Yuuri had won a gold medal at a major figure skating competition. He knew that Victor would have married him even if Yuuri had lost every competition and retired in defeat. Nonetheless, it made Yuuri feel relieved to have finally fore filled his side of the promise he had made in Barcelona. He had fought hard to get married to the love of his life.  
     Yuuri suddenly realized why Victor had made him wear his jacket and flower crown. They were symbols of their relationship. Everything in Yuuri’s space was Victor’s, and vice versa. They shared everything together. Every nook and cranny of their apartment that was available was filled with their love. Yuuri was blushing madly at the thought that he was Victor’s. Maybe Victor did have a selfish side after all. He sure knew how to show it tastefully. Yuuri didn’t mind that Victor boasted about their engagement. Yuuri wasn’t free from that behavior either. His entire first year with Victor had been about posing himself as the only person who could bring Victor happiness and satisfaction.  
     The flowers too resembled more than a pretty addition to Yuuri’s outfit. Victor had explained that he adored the idea of blue roses. After some research, Victor had found that blue roses symbolized the unattainable because they did not grow naturally. They became a prominent symbol in Victor’s career when he became the untouchable champion of the figure skating world. He had the ability to achieve what others had said were never reachable goals to begin with.  
     After landing in sixth place at his first Grand Prix Final, Yuuri had felt that his dreams of winning gold were unreachable. He had felt that he could never challenge Victor’s at that rate. How ironic, Yuuri laughed to himself, that the very thing that he thought was impossible came to help him prove that he could go above and beyond to bring his dreams into fruition. He had surpassed Victor’s scores. He had finally won gold, none-the-less against his own fiancé. He finally saw blue roses.  
     Yuuri turned his phone off and quietly padded to the bedroom. The room was quite dark at this early hour. Not wanting to wake Victor nor accidently step on Makkachin, Yuuri carefully shuffled across the room before cautiously crawling onto the plush sheets. As he turned over onto his left side, Yuuri felt the hot skin of Victor’s bare back against his hands and arms. Victor was breathing quite deeply. It was a tell-tale sign that he was completely out from the long day of flying and driving home. Yuuri suddenly felt a strong urge to curl up beside Victor and snuggle with him. He resisted, knowing how much Victor needed the rest after the long and stressful travelling excursion. Yuuri simply smiled to himself before pulling the sheets up to his neck and closing his eyes. Maybe, Yuuri thought as he began to drift off, tomorrow he could surprise Victor with a post of his own to commemorate the occasion.  
  
     The next morning, Victor wandered into the kitchen to see a pleased Yuuri scrolling through his phone. His fiancé looked up from the screen, flashing the other man a smile.  
     “Oh, Victor!” Yuuri immediately greeted, jumping right into conversation. “Check your Instagram account. Someone tagged you in a funny post.”  
     “What is it?” Victor asked.  
     “I’m not going to spoil it for you!”  
     “Can you tell me who made it? I know there are a few popular fans that make really funny memes about me."  
     “I can’t remember the name, sorry,” Yuuri confessed. “I think you’ll like it though.”  
     Victor stood up from the bar stool and headed back to the bedroom to grab his phone. Picking it up from the nightstand, Victor was curious to see what was in store for him. He assumed that it was going to be a meme about Yuuri winning gold. As he flipped through his notifications, Victor saw an Instagram user that used Yuuri’s name. Confused, he clicked the message. Victor stared in dismay as a photograph popped up on his screen. The photo was of him sleeping with his mouth wide open. There was an evident dark spot on the pillow under his lips, which was undeniably drool. Victor’s limbs were in all different directions. The sheets were caught between slipping off of the bed and covering his body. Victor tentatively scrolled down to read the caption.  
  
“ **1,239 likes**  
**Y_KatsukiOfficial** Finally… I can get married to this #hotmess. @v_nikiforov #igotstuckwithhim #sleepingbeauty #GrandPrixFinal  
View all 38 comments  
2 HOURS AGO”  
  
     “YUURI!” Victor yelled. All Victor heard in response was a burst of laughter coming from the other room. Victor couldn’t help but smile. He was already halfway to losing himself in a fit of giggles as well. Yuuri had gone through the effort to create an account just to post this photo, he realized. Victor didn’t mind having the silly photograph up for everyone to see. It could have been worse, if Victor was being honest with himself. His fans were at least spared from seeing Victor when he sweated in his sleep. Turning around to head back to the kitchen, Victor clicked the app for the internet. He would have to start looking up places with Yuuri to host their wedding.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A College Kids Guide to Viktuuri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777072) by [imapirahana98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98)




End file.
